


Handcuffs

by ichokeonwater



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Vaginal Sex, is face sitting and face fucking the same thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichokeonwater/pseuds/ichokeonwater
Summary: they just fuck while Celestia has handcuffs on 🙄🙄👋POSTED THIS ON WATTPAD BTW
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> EAT CELESGIRI CONTENT MY HUNGRY CHILDREN

Kyoko handcuffed Celestia to the bed and tugged on them making sure they were tight enough making sure when Celestia tugged they wouldn't break. "Are they okay, Celestia?" Celestia nodded. "Yeah they are." Kyoko kissed the gambler and smiled, she dragged her hand down Celestia's body teasing her. Celestia shuddered at the touch and bit down on her lip and looked at Kyoko. The detective took off the gambler's bra and smirked, she grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Celestia whimpered a bit as Kyoko put Celestia's nipple in her mouth and started sucking and biting it. Celestia started to get wet.

Kyoko brought a hand down and started to toy with Celestia's clit. "Don't come until I say so, alright it's better that way." Celestia nodded and put her head back on the pillows and moaned when Kyoko started to rub her clit faster. "K-Kyoko, Aha~ p-please I need to cum" Kyoko stopped and looked at her. "Why did you stop?!" Kyoko looked down at Celestia and slapped her ass, Celestia moaned from it and got even more turned on. Kyoko dragged a finger on Celestia's pussy, elestia moaned and looked up at Kyoko. "P-please stop teasing and get on with it." Kyoko looked down at Celestia again and slapped her breast. 

Celestia moaned and whimpered. Kyoko drove a finger in stead Celestia which caused her to let out a load moan. Kyoko pumped her fingers in and out of Celestia very fast, she could feel Celestia tighten up a bit. Kyoko slowed down stopped and toyed with Celestia's clit making the gambler to look at her. Kyoko slowed down and stopped. "Wh-." Celestia was cut off by Kyoko kissing her. Kyoko stopped and got over Celestia's face. "I'm pretty sure you know what to do." Kyoko said, Celestia nodded and licked Kyoko's clit. After a few minutes of Celestia licking Kyoko's clit Kyoko finally reached her oragsm and came all over Celestia's mouth and face.

Kyoko fell off of Celestia and huffed. Kyoko got back over Celestia and spread her legs open and started to lcik her clit and put a finger in Celestia pumping her fingers in and out of her. "Ngh K-Kyoko, A-AHa~" Kyoko went faster and looked up at Celestia "Do you want to cum Celestia?" Celestia nodded and whined. "Beg for it" Celestia looked into Kyoko's eyes "Please Kyoko please let me cum im begging you Ill do anything" Kyoko looked down at Celestia's clit "Cum" Kyoko bit back down on Celestia's clit. Celestia was having her orgasm while moaning out Kyoko's name with curse words. 

Kyoko smiled and uncuffed Celestia and cuddled with her. "I love you, Celestia" Celestia smiled and kissed Kyoko, "I love you too" They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *force feeds you the Celesgiri fanfic* Hope you enjoyed your meal ❤️  
> also sorry it's short i'm in class rn so i had to make it quick-


End file.
